1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connectors, and in particular, to an ultra-small connector for connecting a flexible printed circuit (hereinafter referred to as “FPC”).
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a connector including a temporary holding mechanism for obtaining an inserting feeling and improving connection workability when inserting and connecting an FPC to the connector (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-277068). Thus, a predetermined inserting feeling can be obtained when the FPC is inserted into the connector, and the FPC can be temporarily held, as shown in FIG. 8, FIG. 9, and FIG. 12.
However, because an inner side beam portion 83 of a nail 81 merely moves up and down in the connector described above, it is not easy to visually determine whether the FPC is correctly positioned or not when inserted into the connector.
In particular, further miniaturization is desired for the connector in recent years, and for example, the determination on whether the FPC is positioned correctly or not is not easy and the possibility of false connection increases in a connector in which a large number of connecting portions are arranged in an outer dimension of a width dimension of 5 mm, a depth dimension of 3 mm, and a height dimension of 1 mm.